<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【83】我配不配爱你-15 离别 by Kruserkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933121">【83】我配不配爱你-15 离别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk'>Kruserkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>83-我配不配爱你 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk - Freeform, M/M, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卧底警察澈x黑帮大佬特 he </p><p>本篇略长❗️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>83-我配不配爱你 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【83】我配不配爱你-15 离别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个星期后，金希澈已经准备的十分充分了。</p><p>“我们做个交易吧，我把所有能挖到的证据都给你，只要你放过我和朴正洙，他真的没有做过什么。你不是就想把我从警署赶走吗，只要他能平安，我马上从警署离职。”</p><p>上司看着手机里金希澈的消息，忍不住自言自语：“你怎么那么确定我不想你死呢？”</p><p>“大哥有人送了一封信给你。”</p><p>朴正洙拆开信封，却越读越是眉头紧锁。“这玩意是谁送来的？”朴正洙问来送信的手下，手下抬起头眼角眉梢都写满了陌生。</p><p>“快递员。”</p><p>“你什么时候来的，谁带进来的？我没怎么见过你。”</p><p>“大哥很久没回来了，我是新来的人，自然看着面生些。”手下露出了无害的微笑。</p><p>朴正洙盯着信上的字，“警署医院特殊病房710”，信上就只有这么几个字。朴正洙起身拿起外套和纸条大步走出了办公室，身后的手下在走廊里看着他离去的背影悄悄拿出手机打了几个字。</p><p> </p><p>“希澈，陪我去一个地方。”朴正洙把纸条递给了金希澈，他看到金希澈的脸色变得很难看。</p><p>“纸条是谁给你送来的？”</p><p>“你别管，去就是了。你好像很在意这个地方。”朴正洙静静看着反常的金希澈。</p><p>“你不能去，谁给你送来个什么东西你都不知道，万一是害你的呢！”</p><p>“你是怕这地方会害我？还是怕会害你自己？”</p><p>“哥…你在说什么？”金希澈努力让自己镇定下来。</p><p>“金护士不喜欢说谎的孩子，你忘了吗？”朴正洙站起身走到金希澈面前。</p><p>“哥已经知道了…”</p><p>“我派人去过了，现在我希望你能好好的解释一下，为什么金护士死而复生，又躺在警署医院的特殊病房里。”</p><p>“哥这明显是个局啊…有人在害我…”</p><p>“那你说来听听。”</p><p>“哥确定那里躺的是金护士吗？不是什么别的人？”</p><p>朴正洙迟疑了，他确实没有亲自确认过。</p><p>“而且你是不是傻子，警署医院的特殊病房怎么可能随随便便就让你进去？”</p><p>朴正洙踱步到金希澈身后，猛地掏出匕首架住了金希澈的脖子，他伏在金希澈耳边轻声说：“希澈啊，好好看看，我有在纸条上写过“特殊病房”四个字吗？”</p><p>金希澈再看那纸条，上面分明只写了警署医院710，他知道朴正洙漂亮的眼睛里此刻一定满是愤怒，这一刻他再说什么也没有用了。</p><p>“来人。”几个手下把金希澈绑进了地下室里。</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙心里已经明白了七七八八，但是他还是不能信，他一定要听到金希澈亲口承认。</p><p> </p><p>“希澈，你到底是不是卧底？”</p><p> </p><p>“我…我是。但是，我一直在给哥做清道夫不是吗，就是为了有一天哥能全身而退啊！”</p><p>朴正洙闭上了眼睛，原来他一直生活在一个巨大谎言当中，什么擂台赛，什么狗屁爱情，全都是眼前这个男人计划好来骗自己的。</p><p>“金警官为了工作，真是什么事都干得出来啊。”朴正洙的语调异常冰冷。</p><p>“正洙啊，不是那样…”</p><p>“您打算什么时候抓捕我？”朴正洙向前走了两步，用刀尖抬起了金希澈的下巴。</p><p>“不是那样…你听我说…”刺痛和冰凉让金希澈的不受控制地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“看着我！”朴正洙大吼一声，“累吗，嗯？拿着酒把我灌醉，心里想着怎么接近我，嘴上说爱我，心里想着怎么套我的话，吻我的时候呢？在想着我能不能变成你肩章上的一枚星星吗？把我按在床上的时候你在想些什么，和我d/o/i/的时候你又他妈在想什么！”</p><p>朴正洙把刀子咬在嘴里，一颗一颗地解开了金希澈胸前的纽扣，他用手拍拍金希澈裸露的胸口，忽然把耳朵贴在他心脏的位置，胸腔里，心脏正在鲜活的跳动。朴正洙的抬起头，把刀子拿在手里，用刀尖对准了心脏的位置。</p><p>“真想剖开这里，看看你到底有几颗心。”</p><p>说完，朴正洙从身旁的随从那里接过一块白手帕，仔细地擦了擦刀子离开了地下室。</p><p>“把资料给我看看，”朴正洙揉了揉太阳穴又说：“看着金希澈，别让他死了，警察的命贵着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙一页一页的资料看下去，如今再看，他终于明白为什么金希澈做起清道夫来得心应手，他还夸赞过金希澈办事干净。他的“清道夫”——警察卧底金希澈，真的会放任他在其中全身而退吗？他不信。</p><p>“哥，咱们手里这些东西，好像真的没什么问题。”</p><p>“确实。”朴正洙合上文件夹，疲惫地靠在沙发上。金希澈事情办得倒是干净，现在就算警署的人查到自己头上，也没有证据。</p><p>“外面那些澈哥…金希澈办过的事，要不要我再去查查。”</p><p>“别去了，这个时候再去反倒做贼心虚。”朴正洙说完抬起头，看到办公桌上金希澈前一天买来的玫瑰花还在自顾自绽放着。他忽然觉得眼前的一切有种极强的虚幻感。</p><p>他的爱人，卧底警察，和自己同床共枕，他们拥抱接吻发生关系，他像影子一样跟随他，真的为他抹去了一切不利证据，现在又被自己亲手关在地下室里。这一切都矛盾到了极致，却又无比真实的存在着。</p><p>朴正洙冲到办公桌前，拿起那束玫瑰狠狠地向墙上砸去，玫瑰柔嫩的花瓣从花蒂上滑落，飘零散落了一地，花朵的香气漫散开来。拿着花束的男人发出来一个短促的音节，像是呜咽又像是叹息。</p><p> </p><p>“哥，你来了。”</p><p>朴正洙走进地下室里，他又恢复了往日的清冷和高贵。“你们都出去吧。”朴正洙对房间里的几个手下说。</p><p>金希澈感觉朴正洙绕到了自己的身后，比起刚才显而易见的愤怒，此刻他完全琢磨不透朴正洙在想什么，忽然他感觉被反剪在身后的手臂松了一下，他微微活动，肩关节发出轻微的想动，朴正洙，为他松了绑。</p><p>“正洙…”金希澈的嗓音变得喑哑。</p><p>“你走吧。”金希澈听到身后的男人说。</p><p>他不可置信的回过头，朴正洙背对着他，只留给他一个消瘦的背影。</p><p>“正洙…”金希澈无法控制的向朴正洙走去。</p><p>“我好不容易心软，还不快滚，你不怕我杀了你吗？”朴正洙没有回头。</p><p>“我不怕，杀了我我去那边等你，去那边我死都不再做警察了。”</p><p>“我是不敢杀你，你别过来，我怕我忍不住打你。”朴正洙依旧没有回头。</p><p>金希澈的脚步没有停下，他走到朴正洙身后，轻轻地拥抱住了他把头靠在了他肩膀上说：“不要忍，打我吧。”</p><p>朴正洙猛地转过身吻住了金希澈的嘴，和之前的完全不同，带着明显的侵略意味，又带着浓厚的怨恨，他不知道这会不会是他们此生最后一次见面。</p><p>“唔…”金希澈觉得舌尖传来一阵刺痛，他怀里的玫瑰妖精狠狠地咬了他一口，血腥味瞬间充斥着两个人的口腔，他忽然有一种不详的预感，这很可能是一个告别吻，寓意是再也不见。</p><p>朴正洙轻轻推开了他，整理了一下领带，向门口走去。金希澈快走两步拉住了他的手腕，“我不能没有你…正洙…没有命都不能没有你，现在走了我们以后怎么要见面？”</p><p>“见面？你想在哪里见面？在你警署的办公室，还是审讯室？你不会是现在这个时候和我说爱情吧？”要命的的刻薄话把朴正洙自己也吓了一跳。</p><p>“不是的，你信我正洙，我们一定会平安的见面，一定会的，我一定可以做到的！”</p><p>朴正洙眼神复杂地看着金希澈，没有说话。</p><p>“正洙…别这样看着我…你打我吧。”金希澈觉得自己的心脏像被绳子紧紧扎住了一般，越挣扎越痛苦。</p><p>朴正洙一根一根地把金希澈攥得骨节发白的手指从自己的手腕上掰开，他看着金希澈的眼睛里满是泪水，他从口袋里掏出自己的手帕，金护士送的带着睡莲的那一条。</p><p>看着手里有些破旧的手帕，他想起了他们第一次变成了过命的交情，第一次知晓了自己与对方的奇妙连结…手帕上也因此沾染了金希澈的血液，留下了洗不掉的褐色痕迹。他展开手帕，仔细地擦去金希澈脸上的泪水，看着自己的身影又重新映在他的澄澈的眼眸中。</p><p>金希澈，他很对的起这个名字，像一朵睡莲一样出淤泥而不染，如果不是遇见了自己，他会一直这样清澈下去，他做出清道夫决定的那一刻就已经背叛了他作为一个卧底警员的基本原则，现在逼他回头，或许还不晚。</p><p>“金护士，真的很会起名字啊，我们还是不要再见了，我不想看见你…”朴正洙一边自言自语一边把手帕叠好放在金希澈的口袋里。金希澈拼命的摇头，眼睛里又噙满了泪水，他竖起一根手指在金希澈的唇边，堵住了他即将脱口而出的反驳。</p><p>到了离别的时候了，朴正洙的手摸上金希澈柔软的黑发，轻轻地向下滑过棱角分明的脸庞，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，动作中带了点安抚的意味。</p><p>他收回手，用一贯温柔的语气说：“打完了，你走吧。”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>今天微虐 不过真的是he 我能圆回来的😌</p><p>谢谢大家的关注和喜爱</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>